The invention relates to a device for coupling a flying appliance which has landed to a positioning device. In addition, the invention relates to a corresponding method.
Devices of the type discussed here are used especially in coupling helicopters or similar flying appliances to positioning devices on ships or ship decks. Normally the positioning devices on the ship decks have appliances which can be operated manually. Grasping means on the positioning devices may be moved manually by an operator via a control system. The coupling devices mentioned have the disadvantage, however, that an operator always has to operate the control system and visually supervise the moving of the positioning and visually supervise the moving of the positioning device to the helicopter or the like. In addition, a device of this type has proved to be unsuitable and very difficult to handle, especially at sea.
The purpose underlying the invention, therefore, is to create a device which is easy to handle and an easily working method of coupling and securely locking the flying appliance on the positioning device.